


Fraternity

by Garance



Series: My english works [31]
Category: DC Extended Universe, Justice League (2017)
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mind Rape, Missing Fic, Missing Scene, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shit happened, The worst fanfiction ever, Translation in English, Victor and Steppenwolf are brothers you know with all the shit with the Mother Box, Victor is shipping Bruce/Diana, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 23:56:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14705201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Victor finds himself in a matrix created by the Mother Box with Steppenwolf.





	Fraternity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSanomesRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSanomesRose/gifts).



Fraternity

  
Barry was in the pantry with Alfred. Arthur went off to talk to the fish. Clark in the depths of Kansas with his fiancée, Bruce and Diana secretly stumbling. And Victor was the only one to look for Steppenwolf's position. It was quite ironic that a few minutes earlier, Bruce said everyone had to watch the work of others. Victor stopped his search when a dull ache took place in his head, he fell to his knees and clenched his teeth, feeling the power of the Mother Box that had created it. He grunted as he put his hands on his head to make the alien element go away, without any real success. Everything became momentarily dark in his mind, the pain becoming stronger. Victor fainted, or at least his body did, his mind woke up in a white halo, in his real human body.

  
''Mother gave you life, young human.'' A voice said, surprising Victor

''Who is there ?!'' Victor cried, on his guard but without powers

"You are his son now, as I have been for thousands of years. So you are my brother, young human.''

''Never ! We have nothing in common SteppenWolf !''

"That's what you think, brother. Together, we will dominate this world."

''Never ! You hear me, never !''

  
Victor put his hands on his ears, preventing Steppenwolf's words from drowning his mind of guilt and some sort of truth. He realized by looking at his old human body that he was devoid of clothes. He felt a new pain and realized that Steppenwolf was holding him in his huge hand, crushing his body and grinding the flesh. His mind was invaded by the images of the conquests of his new "brother", the destruction, the Mother Box, Omega symbols everywhere, troops shouting the name of Darkseid, parademons. He saw all the memories of Steppenwolf, he could also see where he was now at Posarnof in an abandoned nuclear plant. Victor gave a hoarse scream as a sudden and painful wave of images struck him again, amazons being killed, Atlanteans joining them, his father suffering from para-demons.

  
''You are weak my brother. With the help of Mother, you can become stronger and control this planet."

''Don't count on me...''

''Pathetic human. You will bow to my will."

  
Steppenwolf parted the young man's legs with his thumb and positioned his little finger in front of his brother's entrance, who understood the sequel of events and begged, "Don't do that ! I beg you, don't do that !" But the conqueror smiled sadistically and returned him, causing a cry of pain, followed by horrible sounds devoid of joy. Victor began to shiver, spasms running up and down his body, tears rising in his eyes, ready to roll down his cheeks to the ground. He felt blood running down his thighs because of the penetration, it was the only time he preferred his cyborg body. After several minutes of painful back and forth, Steppenwolf threw the young man to the ground and let it shiver in his blood. Victor heard a new voice, he swore it was his mother who called him when he returned to reality.

  
"Victor !" It was Diana who was trying to bring him back to her

"Hm... What happened ?" He asked as he saw his robotic body and the scenery of the Bat-cave

"You fainted, you looked like you were dead." Arthur did not reassure him at all

''For how long ?''

"I'll say twenty minutes." Barry answered, looking at the time

"Do you know what happened to you Victor ?" Bruce asked him while kneeling at his side, despite his back wounded by Superman, he saw Diana give him a sympathetic look

"I was... In another reality, a kind of matrix created by the Mother Box, I had my old body, and Steppenwolf was with me."

"Steppenwolf ?!" Diana exclaimed, it was now Bruce's turn to allow himself a look in her direction

"I am a child of the Mother Box, like Steppenwolf, he told me that I was his brother and that I would destroy the planet by his side. I refused and I saw his memories, I saw the destruction, we have to stop him." He did not tell them about the rape, he did not want to be a martyrdom any more.

''Wait. You're his brother ?! Like, he knows you now !" Barry exclaimed

"That's what he said." Victor replied

"If you have access to his memories, you need to know where he is hiding." Diana reasoned, no longer hiding her glances at Bruce

''In Posarnof. In Russia." Victor got up, he had a revenge to take

  
The End


End file.
